Sun, Sea and Bad Luck
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: One-a-Day Oneshots: Noah Puckerman/Maddie Fitzpatrick/Deserted Island. After a night of partying and drinking, Puck wakes up to find himself stranded on a beautiful island in the middle of the ocean. But he's not there alone.


**Author Note: Day four! Did not think I could keep going this long but I have so I'm very proud =) today's numbers were picked by Craig Cooke, who is the founder and head of the production company I'm currently writing a film script for. It goes by the name Cookie's Crumble Productions. Give it a google and you'll find more information about it. If you're in the UK and are a budding writer/singer/actor/director, etc you will definitely wanna check it out. They are always looking to branch out and publish new work =)**

**They actually published an anthology of my short stories so yeah =) anywho, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except numerous half-built Minecraft worlds on my Xbox =S**

* * *

Sun, Sea and Bad Luck

Puck awoke to the sound of waves and the feel of the sun on his face. It was quite a pleasant way to wake up, considering that the last time he'd woken up from a night of drinking it had been to the sounds of the rest of the Glee Club throwing up in various corners of his house. The boy sighed and, keeping his eyes firmly closed, rolled onto his back so the breeze ran through his Mohawk.

Suddenly the sun vanished. He frowned. He cracked an eyelid but couldn't make sense of what he was seeing so reluctantly he opened both eyes. Apparently the sun hadn't vanished after all, it was just some girl stood there, blocking it out with her head.

"Who the hell are you?"

She scoffed. "Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" she stuck her hands on her hips as she waited for him to respond.

Puck mumbled something unintelligible, pushing himself upright on his hands, his fingers sinking into the warm sand.

"I didn't get that. Obviously you must be one of London's idiotic rich friends with too much money and not enough brains. How else could you have afforded the amount of alcohol it would take to get you in this state?"

Puck scowled up at her. She must have been about his age – 17, maybe 18 – about Santana's height but with Quinn's hair, the colour at least. And the way she was standing, looking down at him like that, definitely reminded him of Rachel Berry. He shook his head, struggling to get to his feet as the remainder of last night's alcohol sloshed around in his brain.

"I've never even been to London so I don't know what you're talkin' about, Blondie. An' if you could keep your voice down, that'd be great," the boy rubbed his face slowly, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he looked back around she was still staring at him. "What?"

"Who are you? And how the hell did we end up here together?"

"End up where?"

The girl huffed out a breath and grabbed his arm, pulling him after her. She dragged him over the sand, past a number of palm trees and down a slight incline stopping by the water. She turned to him and spread her arms out as if to say 'well?'

Puck finally looked about them. He had noticed the sand, of course, but his brain was still soaked in vodka and beer so it was refusing to put two and two together. He turned on the spot taking in the scenery.

"Wow. This place is pretty awesome."

"Awesome? Really? That's all you have to say?" The girl snapped at him.

He shrugged, not sure what she wanted from him.

"You're a moron." She turned and stormed off, muttering to herself as she went. "I'm trapped on a deserted island with a moron. Just my luck! I'd have been better off if I _was_ with London... never thought I'd say that!"

Puck frowned at her words, his brain finally clicking on. "Wait, a deserted island?" He looked about him again, realisation slowly dawning on him. "No fuckin' way!" He ran down the beach after the girl.

"How could this have happened? All I wanted to do was get away for a week, spend some time with the Twins and London, maybe even relax by the pool with a good book! But no, of course this happened to me. When do weird things _not_ happen to me when I'm with those three? God!" she kept walking, scanning the ocean for any sign of a ship.

Puck caught up to her. "Were you bein' serious before?"

"Which part? The moron bit or the deserted island bit?" she didn't look at him.

He rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from being friends with Santana all these years. "The deserted island bit. Are you sure? Maybe we just stopped off at a port last night an' wandered off?"

The girl stopped suddenly and whirled to face him. "Look around us, numb-nuts! Does it look like we're at a port? Do you see the ship anywhere about? No. So unless we both just decided to go for a midnight swim – which, by the way, would have been the worst idea ever as there are all sorts of sharks and electric eels and other deadly things in this ocean! – it looks like the cruise ship is gone and we're stuck here."

She turned and continued on along the sand, leaving Puck staring after her, his mouth hanging open. After a moment he followed her, slower now, his forehead creasing as he thought. They walked for quite a while, her leading the way - eyes constantly searching the horizon and the beach in turn, him shuffling along behind - hands in his jean's pockets, kicking rocks and sticks as he went.

"Okay, Blondie, if you're so smart tell me somethin'," Puck sped up a little to walk next to the girl. "How did we get here?"

She glanced over at him for a moment. "How am I supposed to know? I woke up here not long ago, the same as you. It's not like they gave me a guide book and a map of the island!"

"Okay... then _who _put us here?" Puck watched her carefully.

She opened her mouth to answer but thought better of it and snapped it shut again, her brow furrowing.

"You don't know that either, do you?" He smirked.

"It's not like you're a fount of knowledge!" she snapped.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well I've done enough bad things an' hurt enough people in my life that I probably deserve this."

The girl stopped him with a hand on his arm. "That can't be true. You don't seem like a bad person to me. A little dense, maybe, but definitely not bad!"

"Thanks, I think."

"And anyway, I don't think it's you. I think it's my bad luck that landed us here." She traced a pattern in the sand with the toe of her shoe.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's like a curse. Nothing ever goes right. I try the hardest in school, I study all the time, I work as many hours as I can get yet I'm still just 'the Candy Counter Girl'. London and the Twins don't even live in the hotel anymore, yet there I am, day after day, week after week, stuck in that dead end job surrounded by people richer and more successful than I'll ever be." She sighed and wandered over to sit in the shade of a nearby palm tree. "Nothing I do ever seems to be good enough. And now look where my bad luck's landed us!" she let her head fall back against the tree with a soft thump.

Puck followed suit, dropping himself down next to her. They sat in silence, looking out across the glistening ocean, watching birds disappear into the sun and the waves lap up the beach. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were stranded there, it might have been a pretty perfect day.

"You know, I've been a fuck-up pretty much all my life. I got everythin' wrong, even the stuff I tried to do right." Puck ran his fingers through his Mohawk as he spoke. "I fucked about in school, never gave a shit about anyone else an' drank until I couldn't feel anythin' most nights. All because my loser of a dad left when I was a kid, all because he burned it into my brain that I wasn't worth it," He shook his head, stretching his legs out in front of him. "It took me a long time an' a lotta bad luck of my own to realise that life... sucks."

The girl suddenly smiled. "Yeah," she nodded. "Life does suck."

Puck returned the smile with a grin of his own. "I'm Puck, by the way."

"Maddie." She shook his outstretched hand. "Sorry that your life sucks. And sorry that I was kind of mean before."

"Don't worry about it, Blondie. And yeah, me too. Uh... I mean I'm sorry for you."

"Thanks."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, looking around at their new home; the sun beating down overhead as the breeze swayed the leaves of the tree they sat under.

"So- uh- how are we gonna get out of here?" Puck looked over at Maddie.

The girl rolled her eyes and stood up. "Of course it's up to me to fix this. As per usual." She flung her arms up before stalking off up the beach, heading deeper into the island.

Puck scrambled to his feet, brushing the sand off his jeans. "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

**AN: Thank you very much for reading, and thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous stories! These are only oneshots and will not be continued, just a heads-up!**

**Peace Out.**


End file.
